As a screen of a television (TV) becomes larger, a demand for the option to watch high-definition images has been created. For this reason, ultra-high definition TV (UHDTV) broadcast has been increasingly put into practical use. Japan started 4K broadcast services utilizing a communication satellite (CS) and an optical line in 2015. The test broadcast of UHDTV (4K and 8K) by a broadcast satellite (BS) will start in the future. Therefore, various electronic devices which are compatible with 8K broadcast have been developed (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1). In practical 8K broadcasts, 4K broadcasts and 2K broadcasts (full-high vision broadcast) will be also employed.
The 8K broadcast and the like require high-definition image data to be processed, which increases the amount of image data and definitely needs encoding and decoding of image data. Inter-frame prediction generates prediction image data to encode and decode a difference between input image data and the prediction image data, leading to a high compression efficiency. The input image data that has been decoded can be subjected to image processing by an image processing circuit. When a plurality of image processing circuits are provided and selected by a switch for use, different image processing can be performed in accordance with the circumstances, e.g., the image quality required for an image to be displayed (Patent Document 1).